Don't Die
by aussie girl1990
Summary: He was almost ten feet away when she whispered it, “Don’t die, please don’t die.” HinataSasuke, ONESHOT.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Notes: This is set just after Sasuke knocked out Sakura. I don't really remember what Sakura said so I just wrote what I remember off the top of my head. This is a one shot drabble.

This is number one in my 30 stories over 30 days; it'll end on the 27th on Nov, when I turn 17.

Don't Die,

"Sasuke," the pink haired girl called out to him, the sound of her voice made him cringe slightly, not because it was bad, no, in fact it was rather beautiful, but he heard all the emotions in her voice.

He could hear her love for him and even though she didn't know it, it wasn't real love. It was love you had for family, a friend but not a lover. He could hear her sadness and it seemed to swallow him whole knowing that she would more than likely be heartbroken when he walked away. He heard her angry at been left behind, again.

"I-I love you, please, please don't go," she was almost sobbing, her big green eyes filled with tears, he knew it even though his back was to her. "I-I'll go with you and w-we can do this together, just please don't go." She was begging him now, it sickened him to know that she would beg him despite all the nasty and cruel things he had done and said.

When she noticed it wasn't working she changed tactics, "I-I'll scream." She said barely above a whisper.

She was willingly to do anything to keep him there and he felt a rush of affection for the green eyed girl.

Rushing with a new powerful speed he came to stand behind her, he could smell the fear coming off her in fast waves, "Thank you," he whispered before knocking her out.

Laying her down gently on the stone bench, not wanting her to be found on the dirty ground, he patted her head.

"Thank you," he whispered.

He took only six more steps towards the large gates before he noticed he wasn't alone.

Feeling a little annoyed he turned to deal with the person so he could leave, but when he spun around he was meet with soulful pale eyes.

He felt his body freeze 'was she looking into his soul?' he couldn't tell, but her eyes watched him with more sorrow in them than there was sadness in his female teammates' words.

And it kept him in place.

He looked her over, only daring to move his eyes from her powerful glaze and even though he wasn't looking in them he could feel her eyes on him.

She was wearing a simple white nightgown that went down to cover her knees; the sleeves flowed along her arms covering them whole. She was barefooted, wearing nothing to cover her small dainty feet, to protect them against the cold stone beneath the soft skin.

He looked back up into her strange orbs; her hair was a boyish cut, the back barely even reaching past her ears, however she had small bangs framing her face and a short fringe giving off an innocent feel to her.

Her skin looked soft and flawless from where he stood, not skin of a fighter but than again she was a Hyuuga and she wouldn't even need to touch her opponent to hurt him, maybe that was why it looked soft. He wondered if it was as soft as it looked.

He was wasting time, "What are you doing here?" he bit out harshly not caring when he saw her cringe and take a small step back. He had heard she had grown stranger and had held her own against her cousin who was considered the strongest of all the Hyuuga's and a genius.

He found it hard to believe that someone so small could do something that big, but he shouldn't be surprised, after all, his best friend did it all the time.

"I-I," she stuttered, it made him inwardly flinch at how weak she sounded.

"What? Did you come here to say 'Oh don't leave Sasuke, we need you here to be fawned all like a doll'?" he had no time to be embarrassed about his girly impression of Ino and Sakura.

Her pale lavender eyes widened and her mouth opened and closed a few times, "N-no." she took a step forward and when he didn't say anything she took another and another until she was standing right in front of him.

"I-I-I-I…" she continued to stutter, but Sasuke was most interested in how her pale skin had darkened to a beautiful light rose color, it reminded him of the pale roses his mother always kept in the kitchen.

"If you can't say it I'm leaving." He hissed at her try to ignore how her skin got darker.

He was almost ten feet away when she whispered it, "D-don't d-die, please d-don't die." It was soft, almost as soft as flower petals but he heard it, the wind had carried her gently and caring voice to his sharp trained ears and he turned to look at her, shock clear on his face.

He saw her standing there as the wind wrapped itself around her like extra cloth; he had to admit to himself she reminded him of a goddess painting he had seen for some bizarre reason.

"P-please, b-be careful," she whispered again, and before turning around he gave her a curt nod of his head and continued to walk towards the large gates that lead him to power, and no doubt, lots of pain.

And yet as the years went by the image of the Hyuuga standing there with the wind almost worshipping her stuck in his mind and never dulled.

-

-

Screams echoed throughout the bloody battlefield, it had been almost five years since he had come back to the village he had left in order to obtain power. His return to his home had brought upon a new war, this time his brother and his dumb friends were leading the attacks.

His home, his village was now in ruins. The place he vowed to protect when he first became a ninja was in shambles and all because of him and his brother.

Yet the twelve years olds he grew up with were no longer twelve but seventeen years old, and they had changed drastically. But one stood out above the rest, and it was she who said they should help fight Itachi.

Hinata Hyuuga, her hair fell just a little below her small shoulders, her wide innocent eyes looked has though they had seen much pain and he felt a little twinge of pain that he was not there to help her.

Her lavender pupils had darkened, but just slightly, her body had become one of a woman and not a little girl, she had a slim figure and a few natural curves but not many. She was still not one of his fan girls but she still had that air about her, the one that said 'she cared' and it gave him a warm feeling.

She still stuttered but not as much, her hands had gotten rougher but he still wondered if the skin on her face was soft.

She many things about the Hyuuga had changed, a lot, however her ability to blush at the slightest touch, from a male, still amazed him to the point where he would touch her all the time just to see her pale cheeks come to life.

She had pointed out how he had changed too, his hair was longer almost as long as hers, his skin had darkened to a tan shade, and his body had matured into that of a great fighter.

But mostly, she had said.

Mostly, you care more about your friends and that means everything.

Well really she stuttered very few words but instead of finding it weak like he had once five years ago, he now found it cute and amusing.

He had touched her, he had kissed her, he had left his toothbrush at her small apartment and that meant something between them.

It ha taken six months before she even let him close enough to kiss her but when they finally did, Sasuke thought he should have felt fireworks but he didn't, no he felt something else.

He felt love.

Not the love Sakura had for him, as a brother, but the love that never dies; the will never wilt like a flower, that will never be forgotten.

Or at least that was what they planned.

His last words that morning before eh went to meet Naruto at the ramen stand was, "Be careful, I have a bad feeling about today." He told her with a frown marring his face.

She just smiled, "T-this is out l-life, it's always d-dangerous," she whispered to him in that gentle voice he liked so very much.

He just gave her a small nod and left.

The battles started only hours after that, and he remembered the fear of finding her dead among the nameless bodies that littered the ground.

But he didn't, because there she was, fighting harder, faster with something he had never seen before.

The battled waged for hours and by the end the village was in ruins, and so was Sasuke.

He had seen her fall, his brother had done it, he saw her eyes open wide in shock and pain, seen her take four steps back and look down at her bleeding stomach.

'_No' _

He watched as she looked up with tears in her eyes and then finally anger, she let out a terrifying scream that caused everyone to stop fighting and watch silently as the young woman attacked.

He didn't move fast enough as Hinata used gentle fist on him, it looked like it but Sasuke was sure it was something different, something more powerful, it knock him back harshly and he fell to the ground.

He wasn't dead, not yet.

Everyone watched as the raven haired teen ran towards the woman who had fallen to the ground.

He had reached her too late; she was letting out little gasps.

She smiled when she saw him, her mouth was full of blood but it didn't make it any less beautiful.

"Don't die," he whispered, "Please don't die." He was begging her; he knew she wasn't going to be able to hold on any longer.

Her eyes softened, "T-those a-are t-the s-same words I-I said r-r-remember?" he did, he did remember.

The lavender was fading from her eyes at a fast rate.

"I'm begging you, Hinata, please, please." She didn't say anything but lifted a weak and failing hand up to wipe away a tear that had fallen down his cheek.

"I-I s-s-sorry, S-Sasuke," She whispered, her own tears falling from her eyes and getting lost in her dark blue hair, her hand fell from his face an dropped beside her limp and lifeless body.

He held her, just held her for a few seconds, before gently placing her down.

Getting up he looked over at the man he once called 'brother', he was getting up recovering from Hinata's hit.

His eyes turning into something demonic.

"I WONT FORGIVE YOU," he screamed as he lunged at him.

-

-

The end, written by Jessica.


End file.
